


Recovery

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rio 2016 Drabbles [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Olympics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies keep breaking but they still keep playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this Rafa/Andy but you have to squint pretty hard to see it tbh.

Rafa pulled his sweatband over his wrist and didn’t think about how much it was going to hurt in a couple of hours. He glanced across the locker room at Juan Martin. Did his still hurt? Now wasn’t the time to ask. 

A forgotten jacket lay crumpled on a nearby bench; red, white and blue. An image flashed into his mind: Andy strapping on his ankle braces. Was there anyone left in this competition whose joints worked properly? 

On impulse Rafa stuffed Andy’s jacket into his bag. Perhaps he could give it to him when they both played the final.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't squeeze in a specific mention of Kei, but he is definitely part of the 'joints don't work properly' club.


End file.
